


[Podfic] far beyond where we stand

by Night (Night_Inscriber)



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Female Friendship, Gen, Mentorship, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Teaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-03 22:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17886680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Inscriber/pseuds/Night
Summary: Episode tag for Random Thoughts. Kathryn helps B'Elanna recover from her experience with the Mari.





	[Podfic] far beyond where we stand

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [far beyond where we stand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11566743) by [cosmic_llin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin). 



> Thank you to cosmic_llin for having blanket permission!  
> Enjoy!

Cover Art provided by Night_inscriber

| 

## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://app.box.com/s/7521du9kha2dpwm6evf7lqzvrttg4t9f) | **Size:** 4 MB | **Duration:** 00:09:00

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> March 1st, and this collection, marks my 2 year podfic anniversary!  
> I'm posting this late, but I'm still counting it!


End file.
